<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasure to Meet You by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799526">Pleasure to Meet You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collapsed on Junks, Egil meets a young Machina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pleasure to Meet You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Egil collapsed inside of Junks as everyone else ran about, trying to help Shulk and watch the Bionis all at once. He had done what he could to protect them, before the home of the Machina was destroyed… But now, he was tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had done so much, and for what? To just hurt people as much as Zanza had hurt him. To have nothing to show for what he did except for a dying girl, running on fumes without Lady Meyneth’s Monado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he should have fought Vanea, stayed behind and sacrificed himself. At least then he would die righting at least one wrong, making Lady Meyneth’s sacrifice mean something. But instead, he was faced with his many wrongs, aching too hard to do anything but sit there and think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would stay stuck in those thoughts, those what ifs, if not for a small hand on his leg. He looked down and saw a Machina child, small as could be and clearly still blind, feeling their way onto his lap and laying across it. For a moment, all he could do was stare. Who in the world…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you Egil?” The child spoke, sitting themselves up on his lap. “Papa and Vanea have told me about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am he.” He nodded, freezing as the child made themself comfortable. “Just who is your papa, little one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miqol.” They sounded nervous as they revealed this fact. “Um… uh… I’m Menyx, I’m your little sibling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Egil froze at that, and a number of feelings swam through his chest. Anger at Miqol for making a child in such a time and at Vanea for not telling him, confusion as to why exactly a child was even made, and regret for never taking the time to wonder what his people were doing away from him. How much had he missed in all these years?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you, Menyx?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven-hundred-fifty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” He ran a hand through their hair. “So young… How did you get on a ship headed towards a death mission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I snuck on.” They bit at their own finger, nervously. “Please don’t tell Papa or Vanea, they’ll be mad at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, I will be telling them, but…” He huffed a bit, looking towards the main room of Junks. “I’ll be the one mad at </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> for not realizing you were here, if anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… I don’t want anyone to be mad.” Menyx shook their head. “I never thought I would get to meet you, so I want it to be nice…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Egil blinked a few times before letting out a sigh. “I see. I suppose I’ve caused enough pain as is, so… I’ll do what I can to keep anger out of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menyx gave a small, shy smile. “Um… thank you, Egil. I-I’m very happy to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I to meet you.” He ruffled their hair. “...When this is all over, we should talk again. I would like to learn more about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for now? For now, Zanza was the focus.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>